Send Me a Song
by narugirl2003
Summary: Harry decides to go look for the horcruxes alone leaving Hermione and Ron behind. Hermione has time to think about a lot of things; mostly about her love life. Ron? Harry? This is about Hermione's thoughts of her life without Harry.


Send Me A Song

**Summary: Harry decides to go look for the horcruxes alone leaving Hermione and Ron behind. Hermione has time to think about a lot of things; mostly about her love life. Ron? Harry? This is about Hermione's thoughts of her life without Harry.**

Author's Note: Love this song from Celtic Woman. Listen to it! You will fall in love with it! Well, here's my take on the emotional side of things. Hope you like it.  
****************************************************************************

After eating supper, Hermione walked into her childhood bedroom. She closed the door, changed into her purple shirt and short pajamas, and walked over to her window seat. She looked out toward the bridge in London watching the moon create a nice shine on the river. Harry left a letter stating he already left to set out on the mission, and how he felt he had to do it alone. He also apologized for always dragging Ron and her into everything.

A tear ran down Hermione's face. She couldn't help, but begin to wonder about what her future holds. Ron was always a friend to her even though they fought a lot. Harry was always there for her, and knew what to say to make her smile.

She exhaled, and looking out beyond Big Ben, whispered, "God speed, Harry. Come back soon."

_Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
Turn your back on the land face the sea,  
Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
When you think of me,  
Wave to me and send me a song._

While sitting in her window, Hermione realized her feelings for her two friends. Ron could be an absolute jerk sometimes, but he meant well. Her feelings for him…she thought she was so sure that it was him that she would spend the rest of her life with…but was it the right decision? Would it be a relationship that would last or would it be rocky with wonderful make up sex? Hermione didn't want to rely on one thing to make the marriage work. She and Ron are emotional, but who would keep her grounded? Who would keep him grounded when they are both in the extreme emotion battle? One name popped into her head, the only one who always kept her grounded; Harry.__

Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
Don't forget what you're leaving me for,  
Don't forget when you're missing me so,  
Love must never hold,  
Never hold tight but let go.

Hermione finally realized something. It wasn't Ron that she was falling for. It was never Ron; it was Harry. How did she feel for Harry? She liked him more than just friends. Was it developing into something else? It didn't seem that way because they just clicked, and everything felt right. Why did she feel so horrible every time she thought of him? Why did it feel as if her heart was breaking? Revelation hit her; she loved Harry. She fell in love with Harry Potter. Emptiness hit her once again, and Hermione began to cry.

_Oh the nights will be long,  
When I'm not in your arms,  
But I'll be in your song, that you sing to me, across the sea.  
Somehow, someday, you will be far away,  
So far from me and maybe one day,  
I will follow you,  
And all you do,  
'Til then, send me a song._

Somehow, she had to tell Harry that she loved him. How could she find him? She had no way of knowing where he could be at this time. She had to get out of the house. She couldn't take it anymore. After changing into a purple short sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts, Hermione walked down the stairs, told her parents, "I'm going out for a walk. I promise to be careful," and closed the front door behind her.

_When the sun sets the water on fire,  
When the wind swells the sails ever higher,  
Let the call of the bird on the wind,  
Calm your sadness and loneliness,  
And then start to sing to me,  
I will sing to you,  
If you promise to send me a song._

Hermione walked until she ended up in Richmond Park by the lake. She walked across the bridge, stopped in the middle of it, and peered over to look into the lake.

_I walk by the shore and I hear,  
Hear your song come so faint,  
And so clear,  
And I catch it, a breath on the wind,_

The sound of shoes clicking on the asphalt began to grow louder; Hermione stared into the blackness of the lake, and proclaimed, "I love you, Harry."

_And I smile and I sing you a song,  
I will send you a song..._

"I love you, too, Hermione."

Hermione turned around to see Harry standing two feet away from her. She was speechless. Harry was there, and heard what she wanted to tell him. He walked up to the bridge to stand by her side.

_I will sing you a song,  
I will sing to you..._

"How long did you take you to realize your feelings for me?"

"Harry, I knew that you meant everything to me. I knew that you would be in my life somehow. I just realized that what I feel for you is love, and that I felt that ever since our third year."

"I knew that I had feelings for you, but I too just realized that what I felt for you is love. However, I never truly understood that…that was what I was feeling since third year so I didn't tell you anything. I left on my own because I wanted to keep you safe."

"The only way I will ever feel safe is when I'm with you. Promise me that you will never leave me again."

Harry smiled, "I promise."

He pulled Hermione close to him, gazed into her eyes, stroked her cheek with his hand, and took her lips into a long passionate kiss.

_If you promise to send me a song._


End file.
